


gazing game

by lovehyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Soft Markhyuck Hours, Tasty, markhyuck, soft markhyuck, staring contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehyucks/pseuds/lovehyucks
Summary: mark loved feeling donghyuck's gaze when he wasn't looking.but what happens when mark looks towards hyuck and he keeps staring?





	gazing game

mark loved when donghyuck would stare at him, thinking he couldn’t notice. he loved it when he could feel hyuck’s gaze on him; feel his eyes traveling from his hair to his feet. to mark it was like a game; making sure to look exactly when hyuck looked away, getting hyuck all nervous and flustered. and to the other it was a struggle, trying his best not to just grab the boy and kiss him. it was an exhausting game the two would play, both ignorant to the fact that they were playing together.

the one thing that puzzled mark, though, was the eye contact they would make. mark would sometimes feel bold and actually make a move; purposely “catch” donghyuck ogling. But whenever he did, hyuck would keep staring.

“it’s like i’m looking at him, looking at me, but he’s not really looking at me!” mark explained to jaemin, their friend group’s acclaimed flirter and love expert.

“well… have you ever, maybe once, thought that he’s playing the game _with_ you?” jaemin suggests. mark looks at him in shock.

he has never really thought about it like that. he always thought that it was the leo in him that told him when to look at hyuck. and whenever hyuck kept staring, he assumed that he was probably spaced out-- despite how odd it was that he was “spaced out” into mark’s eyes. now that the eye contact was getting more frequent, what jaemin had suggested clicked.

“but… how does he even know that we’re playing a game? you are literally the only person i’ve ever told… unless—“

jaemin gives mark the stink eye. “how dare you think so lowly of me! we’re leos, mark! we’re loyal!” he clutches his chest.

“so you didn’t tell him?”

“no!”

“so why would he know we’re ‘playing a game’?”

“you really think that you win your dumb, little self-game every time?” mark is suddenly embarrassed. “you don’t make this game subtle mark, and neither does hyuck! all of us see it! and, if anything, hyuck is the one who wins most of the time.”

mark sulks at his loss. he really hated losing— all leos do. “but how does this explain the ‘eye-contact’ we’ve been having lately?”

“he’s trying to tell you that the game is over, but obviously you aren’t taking the hint.”

mark forms a determined look on his face.

"you're right. the game _is_ over, and i'm gonna let him know! well, he already knows, but he's gonna know that _i'm_ done playing this game!"

jaemin gives him a look and pats his back "good luck with that one, mate."

\---

"i'm gonna do it," mark says to himself as he inhales a breath of confidence. "i, mark lee, can do it."

the thing about mark was that he lacked confidence when it came to confronting donghyuck on the things he did. when hyuck would steal his clothes mark said nothing. when he was being clingy (not that mark was complaining): nothing. and when he told jaemin that he was going to confront him about this "prolonged-eye-contact-game" it would just be embarrassing to even _try_ and encourage him. mark was a coward when it came to donghyuck.

mark finally made it to his door. actually, he made it there about five minutes prior, but he stood there, trying to figure out how this conversation was actually going to work.

mark took a deep breath, "Let's Get This Bread." and knocked on the younger's a little too hard.

he winced in pain and, soon enough, the door was opening. "oh, what's up mark?"

donghyuck was standing at his door frame, the sun hitting his skin softly. His chocolate eyes had a twinkle in them, and his soft, rosy lips twitched into a small smile.

mark never really made his way over to hyuck’s often. it was always hyuck coming over. he always used "seeing jaemin" as an excuse, even though the two both knew that his true intentions were mark. but, of course, mark would never call him out on it.

mark stood there, still trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to tell hyuck. instead a "nothing much" came out of him.

hyuck gave him a smirk. _what is he doing?_

"so are you coming inside or?"

mark enters hyuck's apartment, the smell of chocolate entering his nose. _no wonder he always smells good._

mark takes off his shoes and sits on one of the barstools in the kitchen, his feet dangling off the height of the chair. hyuck closes the door behind him and quickly tends to the stove.

"so... whatcha making there?" mark says awkwardly. he didn't know why everything felt so weird. nevermind, he did; he knew why everything was so weird and it was _him_.

he had never once asked donghyuck about his home and he felt bad. he never asked to see it, what it looked like, or what he did when they weren't hanging out. and all of this was dawning upon him now.

"it's like a chocolate sauce kind of thing. it's called _ganache_." mark was swoon at the sound of hyuck saying such fancy words. "wanna try?"

mark nodded eagerly. one thing he loved more than donghyuck saying fancy words was chocolate.

hyuck got a small spoon with a pea sized scoop of icing on it, blowing off the steam.

mark, impatient, grabbed his hand, guiding the spoon to his mouth. as the chocolate reached his mouth, the temperature burning his tongue, he smiled at the taste. he then shuddered at the burning sensation.

"i literally just took it out of the pot, are you crazy?" donghyuck says laughing at the older's actions. he turned back to the stove and turned it off, moving the pot of chocolate to the counter beside him.

"hyuck..." mark says softly.

donghyuck hums in reply, still tending to his chocolate creation.

mark stares at his back, trying to find his words.

the room goes silent for a moment before mark finally gains the confidence to ask.

"why do you stare at me so much?" the younger begins to choke on air, his heart beating out of his chest. he really didn't know how he was gonna answer this question.

mark smiles at how flustered he gets. hyuck getting flustered was another thing mark adored.

The younger turns around, only to see mark's hard gaze on him, his cheeks becoming apples.

"i-it's just a game, no?" he laughs nervously. "i s-stare, and when you turn to look at me, i-i look away. that's the game we play, right?" he was starting to perspire, and not just because he was standing in front of a hot pot of chocolate.

"yeah, i guess," mark says, his gaze still strong on the latter. "but, this game only started because you just can't keep your eyes off of me. why?"

he smirks towards donghyuck. he's never felt so courageous before, and he was really milking it.

“it's uh, haha, funny story, i uh," hyuck looks around the room, trying to look for something, anything to get him out of this situation.

"oh my god, i totally forgot! my favourite show is about to come on! mark let's watch it."

hyuck quickly leaves the kitchen and goes to his living room, which is only five steps away from mark, but he was looking for anything to avoid the question.

he turns on the tv and gestures mark to sit beside him on the floor, using the couch as a backrest.

"is the couch decoration, or?" mark says, sitting beside him.

"the floor is more comfortable."

the two sit beside each other, watching a documentary about bees. hyuck obviously didn't have a favourite show coming on, but it grew apparent to the other as the documentary kept going.

"i didn't know you were into... bees." mark says, chuckling at his own joke.

"shh! just keep watching." hyuck moves closer to mark, resting his head on his shoulder.

mark was feeling bold.

"like the way you watch me?"

hyuck could feel his face heat up. _why is he doing this?_

he removed himself from mark's shoulder and stared at him, crossing his arms, trying to figure him out.

mark stared back, a smug look on his face. they kept like this for a while.

mark loved hyuck's face whenever he was deep in thought. the way his nose crinkled up, and the way he would pout his lips.

hyuck got distracted though. he _was_ actually trying to figure out why mark was suddenly teasing him out of the blue. he never really did this, despite all the bothering hyuck did. but now, out of all things, he has to ask.

while staring he noticed the pink tint in mark's cheeks, the softness in his hazel eyes. and now he was staring at his pink, plush lips, coincidentally being illuminated by the sun coming from his window.

mark noticed where hyuck was staring and grew nervous. the silence between them kept going. mark was the flustered one now.

"w-why didn't you answer my question yet?"

hyuck, focused on his lips, asks "what question?"

mark is nervously chuckling. he didn't know what was going on; he did know, he just didn't want to admit what was going on.

"why do you always stare at me?" mark says, almost whispering, out of breath. he was growing more nervous as the silence dragged on.

hyuck couldn't take his eyes off mark's lips. it's not like he wanted to keep staring, he just couldn't take his eyes off of the soft, blushing pair in front of him.

"hyuck, say something..."

donghyuck finally looks away from mark's lips, averting his gaze straight to his eyes.

"i don't wanna talk anymore," hyuck says, inching their faces closer together. "all these little games..."

he could feel hyuck's warm breath on his face, smelling the sweet chocolate ganache. his cheeks glow a shade of crimson.

"are we still playing?" mark croaks out nervously. he's trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible now. he starts to look down.

"do you want to play?" 

mark finds the confidence to look at hyuck in the eye. he wasn't gonna lose now.

hyuck didn't want to lose either, but he knew he didn't want this competition to go on forever. so he did what he always does: play dirty.

he began to walk his fingers over to mark's arm. he running his fingers slowly up and down, just grazing his skin. mark gulps nervously.

mark looks determinedly into hyuck's eyes. he wasn't going to lose, not like this.

mark keeps staring, deeper and deeper into hyuck's almond eyes, as sweet as chocolate.

the younger trails his fingers down to mark's hand, drawing circles in his palm.

mark wasn't having it. he interlaced their fingers, even though his hands were getting clammy. hyuck didn't even notice though, he was trying really hard not to look down.

"i can win," he says out loud, accidentally. he turns a deep red.

mark chuckles "think so?"

time passes by and they're still staring at each other. hyuck can feel he's close to losing, so he pulls out all the stops.

he softens his gaze, wrapping his other hand around mark's, locking their fingers together. he swallows the lump in his throat.

"can i kiss you?"

mark tries not to choke right in hyuck's face, but he just turns bright red instead.

"w-what--" mark is trying very hard not to crack

"yes," he whispers. "or no?" he was now ghosting his lips right above mark's.

his breath was burning on top of mark's lips. hyuck's gaze was getting stronger and stronger, and mark's breathing was getting heavier and heavier.

mark was trying harder than ever to win. he was focusing on trying to keep his eyes on the younger's, but he could feel his own eyes twitch.

_fuck it._

mark's eyes flutter close and he closes the gap between them. he can taste the chocolate off of his lips.

donghyuck immediately reciprocates, closing his eyes and smirking in the kiss.

"what?" mark whispers on top of his lips, sending a wave of vibrations.

hyuck tugs lightly on mark's bottom lip before he pulls away. mark shoots him a pout and he chuckles at his cuteness.

"what are you talking about, canada?" he says, only now realizing how out of breath he was; and mark felt the same.

"what's so funny?" mark unlocks their fingers and crosses his arms, feeling the warmth leave his body. he hadn't realized that the air conditioner had been on the entire time.

donghyuck smirks again, slowly inching his way to straddle mark. when he finally made it on his lap, he wrapped his arms around his neck, mark sliding his hands under hyuck's white, oversized t-shirt (not realizing it was his), drawing circles on his back.

"what's funny?" mark repeats himself.

"i can't believe you lost." hyuck laughs softly.

"i let you win!"

"okay, whatever you say!"

"just kiss me already."

the sun was hitting hyuck's face just right. the sun was starting to set, and the golden rays through the window were making his tan skin glow. he looked like honey. his lips were pink, and a little swollen, but his smile still sent mark to another world. mark moved his hand to play with the hair near the nape of his neck, lightly scratching his scalp. a small sigh escaped his mouth.  

"what if i want to keep winning?" 

mark, trying to hold back his smile "don't you have a fancy kind of frosting to attend to?" 

**Author's Note:**

> if yall read this pls let me know LOL hopefully you guys liked it ,, it's my first time posting on AO3 and I'm scared I don't reach the expectations LOL  
> nd TECHNICALLY hyuck lost his own game by kissing mark but ,,,


End file.
